The invention relates to a method of reducing or preventing "show-through" of an aqueous coating on a fabric substrate. "Show-through" of an aqueous coating on a fabric substrate is defined as penetration of the aqeous coating into the fabric, the penetration extending to the uncoated side of the fabric.
Suitable aqueous coatings include latex coatings, which are water emulsions of a polymer. Any aqueous coating which is used as a textile fabric coating is contemplated within the scope of the present invention. Such coatings include aqueous textile adhesive coatings, aqueous textile foam coatings, etc. As those in the art are aware, the composition of an aqueous textile coating will depend upon the ultimate use for which the coated substrate is intended.
The fabric which is the base of the improved low penetration coating fabric of the present invention may be selected from a wide variety of woven and non-woven fabrics. In general, any woven or non-woven fabric may be used as a base in preparing the coating substrates of the present invention, provided that the fabric does not contain apertures so large that they are unable to support the aqueous coating. Suitable fabrics for use in the present invention include non-woven fabrics of nylon, polyester, and spun rayon and woven and knitted fabrics of cotton, rayon, nylon, polyester, and other synthetic fibers. In general, any of the fabrics traditionally used as coating substrates may be used in the practice of the present invention. Such traditional coating substrates include, for example, twills, drills, sateens, sheetings, and ducks. Drapery backing and flocking base, which are sheetings, are especially contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention.
The aqueous nature of aqueous textile coatings tends to cause an aqueous coating to migrate into the fabric surface, thus causing show-through of the coating. Such show-through of the coating material into a fabric substrate produces a stiff product with an unattractive appearance. Furthermore, show-through of the coating material into the fabric substrate results in inefficient utilization of the coating material, and of the apparatus used to apply the coating material to the fabric substrate, since more than one application of coating material to the substrate may be required to produce the desired surface coating.